I'm In Love (With A Monster)
by Terra-Novea
Summary: Original Title: Winter Crush Percy was forgotten by camp, cheated on by Annabeth, left broken by the Gods, hunted by monsters, rescued by the Avengers, and loved by the Dark Prince. Takes place after The Giant War.
1. Living in a Nightmare

_It's been a long time waiting forever_

 _Even tho it is so dark_

 _I'll never surrender_

 _When I think of the fame_

 _And I think of the gain_

 _Imma play the same game that I've always played_

 _It's a roll of the dice and when I think twice_

 _I shouldn't have let you in_

 _Living in a nightmare and I can't seem to get away_

 _Living in a nightmare that you create to kill the pain_

 _Still living in a nightmare you made_

 _Still living in a nightmare you made_

 _I saw it coming, always knew it would_

 _You'll have to hold on til you close your eyes for good_

 _When I think of the fame_

 _And I think of the gain_

 _Imma play the same game that I've always played_

 _It's a roll of the dice and when I think twice_

 _I shouldn't have let you in_

 _Living in a nightmare and I can't seem to get away_

 _Living in a nightmare that you create to kill the pain_

 _Still living in a nightmare you made_

 _Still living in a nightmare you made_

 _(Never saw it coming)_

 _Never saw it coming_

 _(Never saw it coming)_

 _Never saw it coming_

 _Living in a nightmare and I can't seem to get away_

 _Living in a nightmare that you create to kill the pain_

 _Living in a nightmare and I can't seem to get away (Living in a nightmare)_

 _Living in a nightmare that you create to kill the pain (Living in a nightmare)_

 _When I think of the fame_

 _And I think of the gain_

 _Imma play the same game that I've always played (Living in a nightmare)_

 _It's a roll of the dice and when I think twice_

 _I shouldn't have let you in (Living in a nightmare)_

"When I think of the fame

And I think of the gain

Imma play the same game that I've always played

It's a roll of the dice and when I think twice

I shouldn't have let you in," the raven boy finished off. Black, windswept hair hung to his face hiding his eyes from view. Fresh tears running down his sunken cheeks. Looking up, broken sea green eyes were revealed. In the distance, cheers and screams of joy could be heard. The centre of this. Two campers. One with beautiful golden hair and mysterious, grey eyes, the other with black hair nearly shoulder length and dark, sea green eyes. A blonde girl and her raven boy, locked at the lips. Out of view, a box lay slightly open, a golden ring complete with a grey owl, both laying there. Forgotten.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short.**


	2. The Outsider

How could Annabeth do this? I thought she loved me? We were supposed to get married. Now I know what Hestia means by 'nothing always turns out the way you want it to'. Should've listened to her, should've listened. I quickly ran to my cabin wanting to avoid everyone...and to leave. I stormed through the door, slamming it shut as quietly as I could with all the rage and hurt running through my veins. Dragging my navy backpack I started packing everything I would need in it. My phone (Leo made them monster-proof), clothes, toothbrush, nectar and ambrosia, and finally drachma. Riptide was in my pocket and my shield on my left wrist. The only things left was a framed picture and the minotaur's horn. Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, me...and Annabeth. Taken after the Giant War. "They all betrayed me. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? All the family I have left that I know are still on my side are Hades, Hestia, and Iapetus, he's still in the pit though." Turning around I left, leaving the picture, horn, and my camp necklace with a note attached behind. The only signs of my existence.

 _To whoever finds this,_

 _I have left camp behind after everyone I thought I could trust stabbed me in the back. Annabeth why? I thought we were meant to be? Didn't you love me? I guess not. Chiron, I sorry for not being the student you wanted. Nico, Thalia, I thought we were cousins, friends? Whatever happened to family comes first? To the Gods, I saved your ass. I helped you win the war when I could've joined the Titans. I'm starting to regret helping you. Everyone else, you don't deserve my loyalty._

 _Heed this. When you need me most, I won't come. Good luck_

 _Sincerely_

 _Perseus Achilles Jackson, Betrayed Son of Poseidon_

"New life here I come."


	3. The Hunted

Racing out of my cabin, I ran towards my black and blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R (I was going through a rebellious stage okay, don't judge), with keys dangling from my fingertips. Thankfully everyone were still busy with the new couple, though they would still hear the engine starting so I had to be quick as I had forgotten to put silent mode on. Thank the Gods, not literally, that Leo added that. Starting the engine, I revelled in the now familiar noise. Revving the engine, I made my getaway, and no I don't have a helmet, while hearing shouts of outrage and shock as they realised who that was. The Fates seemed to be against me today again as I had a certain someone waiting outside the border for me. "Good to see you again beefhead" shouting at the top of the lungs at the welcomed visitor. I heard shouts and screams of "Minotaur" as I sped past him, catching the beast unawares. As I approached the road, the sound of pounding and heavy breathing could be heard. Hell hounds. A dozen or so. And they were catching up. Revving to full speed as soon as I was on the road, I raced to New York City with the sun blazing down. I rather deal with Apollos rays than hell hounds appearing out of nowhere. These were fast, faster than Mrs O'Leary. Hot breaths were going down my back, bits of saliva landing on the back of my neck. Before disappearing? Odd.

An hour later and I was amongst traffic on the roads heading for Times Square **(can't be bothered with the rest of the journey 'cause I'm lazy as fuck)**. Turning off at the next right, speeding towards familiar houses, I parked outside my mom's house.

-LeTimeSkip-

After I knocked, I heard a faint "Mummy, who is it?", "I don't know dear, we weren't expecting anyone". I couldn't wait to see my sister, Estelle, my mother, and step-father. Hearing approaching footsteps I prepared myself for a hug and joyful look from them. I didn't get that from them expect Estelle. "BWOTHER, YOUR BACK!" exclaimed my four year old sister. "Stay away from him Estelle" What? Thought mom was going to be happy to see me.

"Mom are you okay? What's going on?"

"Why are you here?" Ah, straight to the point "Shouldn't you be at camp with Annabeth and the others"

"Well, you see Annabeth cheated on me and turned the whole of camp against me so I left. Can I come in?"

"No" What?

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" Doesn't she love me anymore? Does she still consider me her son? Guess not. What did I do?

"Go to your room Estelle"

"But-" just as Estelle started she was cut off

"Estelle" Seriously what the heck is going on? She's never been this stern before, even when she was with Smelly Gabe. She even interrupted Estelle.

"Sooooooo, what's happening? Can I come in now"

"Listen to me Perseus and listen closely" Now I'm scared "I don't want you anywhere near Estelle or this place. You will attract monsters and enemy immortals. I don't care if you'll be able to fight them off. Now leave" Ouch, that hurts a lot.

"Can I at least get my weapons, ambrosia, and nectar?"

"I'll get it you wait here" What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I have nowhere now. My own mother. Kicking me out. Don't even get to say goodbye to Paul or Estelle. I have no one. I'm on my own now

"There you go, now get lost" Okay what's wrong with her

"Bye mom" I replied with as much venom as I could muster.

-LeTimeSkip-

After that disaster, I stumbled back to my motorbike in shock, the weapons (twin, long daggers from Iapetus, and a trident from Triton; it was an apology for the way he treated me, we're, or we were, on good terms), ambrosia, and nectar in the backpack. Only once I was on the back did I comprehend what happened and let the tears flow down my sunken cheeks. The spark in my eyes gone. They were now dull, lifeless...grey. Looking up, I saw my-no Sally and my sister. Oh Estelle, she was in tears, looking at me, begging me, wanting me to be safe. I gave her a small smile, not wanting her to worry about me. Looking back down and starting the engine, I pulled away and went in search of shelter.

 _4 hours later_

After looking aimlessly around the city, I came across an abandoned warehouse. Windows broken, plants overgrown, lights not working, and doors barricaded. Not ideal...but I don't have much of a choice. Oh, and I'm gonna have to bring my motorbike in since I don't want it taken in the night. Standing the motorbike against the wall just out of sight behind thorns, I began walking around the building looking for a door or possible entrance.

Finally, after an hour, I found one. Double doors at the side close to the motorbike. Upon finding it, I promptly kicked it down seeing as it was mouldy. As soon as that was done and out of the way, I walked back to the motorbike, brought it to the doors, and walked it in before setting it along a dry wall. Bringing a blanket out and and curling on the floor with it covering me and next to the wall, I prayed to the Fates, the only immortals apart from Iapetus I could trust at the moment, for a peaceful sleep. What did I get? Nightmares!


End file.
